Mon nom ?
by Miki-fiction
Summary: Naruto est en pleine déprime. Il va rencontrer une fille aux cheveux rouges, étrange qui semble tout savoir. Et qui refuse de lui dire son nom !


**Titre de la fiction : **Mon nom ?

**Rating: **T/k

**Couple: **Naruto/OC

**Disclamer:** Malheureusement, j'ai beau avoir tenter de les kidnapper plusieurs fois les personnages de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à moi, un jour peut-être ?

Au beau milieu de la plaine des trois troncs, un blond déprimait, assis contre un de ces trois tronc, celui du milieu pour être précise. Ses cheveux blonds sont assez longs (Il a presque la même coupe que Minato), et ses magnifiques yeux bleus semblent éteints. En même temps c'est normal...En ce moment la vie du blond est loin d'être simple. Il est plus seul que jamais...

Sasuke ? Parti, loin du village. Nunkenin, récemment entré dans l'Akatsuki, venant de supprimer Itachi uchiwa, déserteur activement rechercher par les ninjas de Konoha. Ce jeune brun ténébreux, au regard sombre et posseseur du mangekyô Sharingan, est maintenant véritablement recherché par le village.

Depuis la mort de son frère, le jeune homme déteste le village. Il veut le détruire et à chaque fois, que le blondinet l'a croisé, il lui répète encore et encore cette phrase "Je détruirais tout le village...Et ceux qui sont à l'intérieur, Naruto."

Sakura ? Sakura...Sakura est morte. Notre grande mécic-nin, disciple de la encore plus grande Tsunade n'est plus de ce monde. Vous vous demandez sans doute qui l'a tué ? C'est Sasuke. Et avant de partir, la rose a adressé ses derniers mots à Naruto. "Naruto...Oublie...La promesse...Vit...Ta vie...". Elle était drôle ! Vivre, avec la mort de sa meilleure amie et "amoureuse", et avec le départ de son meilleur ami, ainsi que sa trahison...

Kakashi ? On l'a perdu. Il n'est pas mort, non ! Mais, il a perdu la raison. Le pauvre Sensei n'as pas supporté de voir une nouvelle fois, la mort autour de lui. La mort de Sakura, et la trahison finale de Sasuke l'a...Eprouvé. L'épouvantail n'est plus rien. Il reste enfermé chez lui, vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, sept jours sur sept. Naruto pense à lui apporter à manger une fois par jours, même si il sait très bien que Kakashi ne mange pas vraiment.

Sai ? Ce traite. Il a tenté de tuer Sasuke ! En trouvant pour excuse que c'est sa mission ! Sa mission secrète bien sûr ! Ce sale rat travaille pour la racine, tout particulièrement pour Danzo. Le blond ne veut plus le voir. Ni même lui parler.

Et les autres ? Skimararu, Kiba, Hinata, Shino ou même Gaara ? Naruto ne peut plus les voir, il sombre sans cesse dans la mélancolie, la lumière de Konoha s'est éteinte. Il ne sème plus la joie, partout il passe, non maintenant on l'associe à la dépression. Sa présence est pesante et inquiétante, on a l'impression qu'il peut s'écrouler à n'importe quel moment et ne jamais se relever.

Je disais donc, que le blond se trouvait contre un des troncs, celui du milieu, dans la plaine des trois troncs. La tête basse, on voyait clairement que Naruto n'avait pas le moral. Après tout, sa vie avait-elle un sens ? Hôte du Démon renard à neufs queues, ex-ami d'un déserteur, amoureux d'une femme morte, et éloigné de ses amis par sa déprime. Le blond ne bougea pas mais soudain, une clameur se fit entendre, au loin. Des cris. Il se leva. Et et il se mit à courir vers le village en lui-même, pour découvrir un spectacle qui atteignit bien comme il faut son coeur glacé par la peine.

Les villageois formaient un cercle, autour d'une jeune ninja et ils lançaient sur elle, tout ce qui était à porté de main. Heureusement, la jeune fille semblait se trouvait une boule rouge, légèrement transparente et se tenait droite à l'intérieur. Le blond s'avança, les yeux flamboyants et tous se tournèrent vers celui qui avait sauvé le village en combattant Pain et ses sbires. La rage qui faisait briller les yeux du jeune héros, effrayèrent les villageois, qui malgré tout ses exploits n'oubliaient jamais que le jeune homme se trouvait être l'hôte du Kyuubi.

-Que faites-vous ?!

Un jeune homme, dans les vingt-cinq lança :

-C'est une hôte ! Elle est dangereuse ! Elle est Yonbi !

Le blond sentit la rage montait lentement en lui. Il se planta entre les villageois et la fille dans son espèce de bulle rouge transparente. Plus furieux que jamais, il lance un regard effrayant aux habitants du village.

-Les hôtes ne sont pas dangereux ! Laissez-la. Je m'occupe d'elle !

Et les villageois, en idiots qu'ils sont (attention je ne généralise pas ! Ceux qui sont présents pour se moquer de la fille dans sa bulle, sont idiots), vont obéir. Ils se dispersent, et au bout de quelques minutes, il ne reste personne. Naruto se tourne vers la fille dans sa bulle. Il tente un sourire, et se doute bien de ne réussir qu'une grimace. Pas facile de sourire, dans sa situation. La bulle rougeâtre se dissout doucement, et laisse apparaître une jeune fille. Si Naruto fait bien ses 21 ans, cette fille elle, en fait 17 et pourtant une étrange maturité se dégage d'elle. Et elle est jolie. Tout d'abord, elle possède une chevelure rouge sang, rebelle et longues, deux grands yeux verts, dont l'un est barré par une cicatrice verticale, et une silhouette fine et pas trop grande. Elle sourit d'un air amusé. Et s'incline, d'un façon très...Ironique.

-Cher Chevalier servant, je vous assure que votre aide m'a été précieuse.

Naruto perdit son sourire.

-Eh beh, ne me remercie surtout pas.

Et il tourne les talons, en marmonnant.

-Mais elle va pas bien...Je l'aide et tout, et elle se moque de moi...Pff, on dirait Sasuke en pire !

Soudain, une étreinte de fer, lui saisit le poignet, et le force à se retourner. Il fit volte-face donc, pour découvrir la rousse. Il lui jeta un regard vide. Comme ceux qu'il lançait toujours. Enfin, toujours, depuis la mort de Sakura. La rousse plante son regard dans le sien. Elle lui adresse un sourire désolé, avant de passer une main dans sa tignasse rouge, plutôt gênée.

-Excuse-moi. J'ai pas été super sympathique sur ce coup-là. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu sois venu m'aider. Ces villageois ont du avoir une mauvaise aventure avec un démon ou un hôte.

Naruto lui jeta encore un regard noir, avant de dire, les dents serrés.

-Je suis...L'hôte de Konoha. C'est avec Kyuubi, mon Biju qu'ils ont eu une "mauvaise aventure" comme tu dis. Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki et toi ?

Elle sourit, de façon amusée, avant de passer son bras sous son celui du blond. Elle lui répondit avec mystère :

-Je ne te révélerais pas mon nom, Na-ru-to.

Mais, bras dessus, bras dessous, elle entraîne l'hôte de Kyuubi. Riant, aux éclats la jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouges rappellent douloureusement quelqu'un à Naruto. Sa mère. Kushina Uzumaki. Sa meilleure amie. Sakura Haruno. Un peu, un mélange des deux. Elle a les même yeux verts qu'elle ! Il retient de justesse un soupir et se laisse entraîné par cette fille si étrange.

-Naruto ? On va manger un ramen pour faire connaissance !

Enfin, elle lui explique ou elle l'emmène. Le blond, n'a pas été mangé des ramens depuis la mort de Sakura. Il ne supporte plus l'Ichiraku, trop de souvenirs des nombreux râteaux que Sakura lui administrait. Et puis, aller à Ichiraku sans Kakashi, ou Sakura ce n'était pas naturel pour le blondinet. Naruto se sentait égoïste d'aller à Ichiraku, alors que son sensei se morfondait chez lui. Alors, il arrêta la fille.

-J'veux pas. J'aime pas les ramens.

La fille semble sous le choc. Sa prise sur le bras de Naruto se relâche. Il en profite pour se dégager et pour tenter d'échapper à cette rouquine. Mais la fille se reprends assez vite, et rattrape le blondinet en quelques pas. Elle est rapide, concède Naruto.

-Hé! Mais attends ! Si t'aime pas les ramens, bien que je ne comprenne pas comment on ne peut ne pas aimer ça, on peut aller manger des sushis ! C'est bon aussi !

Naruto se demande juste pourquoi elle insiste tant. Elle semble absolument vouloir le connaître. Elle ne peut pas le draguer, il n'est ni beau, ni de bonne humeur. Ni même intelligent !

-Pourquoi tu veux absolument me connaître ?

La voix de Naruto est assez sèche, et son visage est sérieux et las. Il n'en peut plus et ça se voit. Sa fait des mois qu'il se traîne. Qu'il se force à avancer, à ne pas tout lâcher, à ne pas mourir. Il est à bout. Cette fille l'agace.

-Mais parce que tu es blond, que tu as les yeux bleus et que tu es l'hôte de Kyuubi, Na-ru-to !

Elle disait ça en riant, bien entendu, elle n'était pas du tout sérieuse. Comme le prouvait son rire plus que cristallin. Un rire qui une nouvelle fois rappela Sakura à Naruto. Sauf que cette fois ce n'est pas...douloureux. Ce rire lui rappelle la joie de son ancienne coéquipière. Et ça ne lui fait pas mal, au contraire. Il esquisse un sourire, un sourire assez doux par rapport au souvenir que le blondinet à de la rose. Il soupire, ensuite, faisant disparaître ce sourire, aussi vite qu'il était apparu et va répondre :

-Bien...Va pour les Sushis...Mais après tu me laisse ?

Elle hoche vivement de la tête, un sourire plus qu'éclatant aux lèvres. Ayant toujours en main le bras de Naruto, elle l'entraîne vers une petite rue. Elle semble connaître. Pourtant elle n'est pas du village...Enfin, elle ne porte pas de bandeau frontal et en plus, il n'y est pas censé avoir d'autres hôtes que Naruto à Konoha. Donc forcément, elle n'est pas du village. Alors, comment peut-elle connaître aussi bien les rues ? Quelques secondes plus tard, ils s'arrêtent devant un restaurant de Sushi "Maki Maki ". Le blond soupire et entre dans le restaurant, espérant que ce repas va être bref. La fille le rejoint et se dépêche de s'asseoir sur une table pour deux personnes. Elle ouvre le menu en face d'elle, tandis que le blond, se contente de la regarder faire. Il sait déjà ce qu'il veut, même si ça fait longtemps qu'il n'est pas aller au restaurant. La serveuse, une jeune fille brune aux yeux acier, arrive alors :

-Vous avez choisit ?

Naruto indique, la voix neutre et terriblement vide :

-Un Maki Sushi au poivron rouge grillé, un à la crevette et cinq au thon.

La fille aux cheveux rouges, l'hôte de Yonbi, prends la parole à sa suite :

-Un Maki Sushi à sardine, un à la crevette et cinq au thon comme Na-ru-to.

-Je vous emmène ça tout de suite.

La fille hoche de la tête, vivement et sourit à la serveuse qui s'en va. Elle se re-concentre rapidement sur le blondinet et lui demande :

-Tu as quel âge ? Tu es né à Konoha ? T'es quel rang ninja ? C'est quoi ce que tu aimes ? Parle-moi de toi, Na-ru-to.

Le blond reste un instant surpris devant le flot de question, avant de se reprendre et de marmonner, d'un ton morne et a peu près audible :

-J'ai 21 ans. Je suis né à Konoha. Je suis Jounin. J'ai pas envie de parler de moi.

Il n'a répondu à la question sur ses goûts. Il n'as plus de préférences pour quoi que ce soit depuis la mort de Sakura. Il n'est plus qu'une loque. Une coquille vide qui se traîne tant bien que mal et malgré tout.

-Surtout que je ne sais toujours pas ton prénom.

-Tu le seras quand tu cesseras de te morfondre Na-ru-to !

Il lève la tête vers elle, une étrange lueur brillant dans ses yeux ternes. Elle sourit juste. Il la fixe, intrigué, avant de secouer la tête. C'est pas complique de deviner qu'il se morfond en vrai. Il soupire, et dit :

-Je ne sais pas comment faire...

Le sourire de la rousse s'agrandit, alors que la commande arrive. Elle attrape un de ses Maki Sushi au thon avec ses baguettes et le tends vers Naruto. Il la fixe sans comprendre. Elle cesse de sourire, et lève les yeux au ciel, comme exaspérée par son comportement.

-Commence par te reprendre en main. Mange et réveille-toi un peu !

Il croque dans le sushi pour lui faire plaisir, et va commencer à manger doucement, en tripotant sa nourriture. Alors que la rousse, elle, mange tranquillement mais mieux que le blond déprimé. Son comportement, de j'ai-pas-faim-mais-je-fais-genre l'agace, mais elle régule sa colère.

-Na-ru-to ! Je vais partir ce soir, je vais rentrer chez moi, dans mon village. Je reviens dans un an. Et quand je reviendra, je veux que tu ailles mieux. Espèce de lavette ! Tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir continuer à pleurer sur ton sort ? Tu n'es qu'un lâche si oui !

Elle termina son assiette, se leva et se tourna une dernière fois vers le blond :

-Elle t'a dit de vivre, non ? Cesse de morfondre, aide ton Sensei à s'en remettre et là on pourra dire que tu vis ! Na-ru-to, si tu veut mon nom...Vit.

Et elle quitta le restaurant, et même si le blond tenta de lui courir après, il ne réussit qu'a apercevoir une chevelure rousse volant au vent et filant à l'horizon. Cette fille, l'hôte de Yonbi...Comment savait-elle que Sakura lui avait dit de vivre ? Il n'y avait eu que lui, Sasuke et Kakashi à la mort de Sakura...

* * *

C'était peut-être pour une raison stupide mais Naruto reprit vie. Il voulait savoir le prénom de cette p'tain de fille, savoir comment elle connaissait les derniers mots de Sakura, comment elle connaissait l'état de Kakashi alors qu'elle ne venait pas du village !

Il lui fallut des mois entiers pour ne serait-ce cesser de penser à la mort de Sakura. Et encore plusieurs mois pour ré-apprendre à apprécier les choses. Pour sourire.

Une fois son moral remis à niveau, a peu près, il avait recommencé à sortir avec ses amis, à manger des ramens. Ses amis avait fait le reste :Ils l'avaient aidés à s'en sortir. L'empêchant de retomber dans la mélancolie, en faisant attention à chacun des mots qu'ils prononçaient.

Six mois étaient ainsi passés, et Naruto venait de faire sa première mission depuis longtemps. Il allait mieux. Il pensait sans cesse à la fille aux cheveux rouges. Il voulait savoir son nom. La connaître, tout bêtement.

Naruto passait voir Kakashi tous les jours, lui racontant ses journées, espérant de tout son coeur lui faire retrouver la raison. Ses efforts ne mènent à rien mais il s'acharne. Il essaye de faire sortir Kakashi, ce dernier refuse mais Naruto est têtu. Son Sensei ira mieux, c'est obligé.

Les mois passent et petit à petit les efforts de Naruto payent. Il va y arriver !

Le jour où Kakashi sort enfin de son sombre et minuscule appartement est un jour de fête pour Naruto, qui se dit que finalement avec un peu de volonté on peut faire tout et n'importe quoi, même être heureux.

Kakashi n'est pas guéri mais il a fait des progrès. Naruto va le persuader, à raison, que la trahison de Sasuke n'est pas de sa faute, de même que la mort de la jolie Sakura.

Un an, la date du retour de la fille aux cheveux rouges arrive. Un an, jour pour jour après l'avoir croisé, Naruto passe une journée avec ses amis, et avec Kakashi.

* * *

Le soir venu, il va se rendre à la plaine des trois troncs, sans réfléchir, se disant que sans doute elle le trouverait. Et que si elle ne le trouvait pas, ce n'était pas si grave que ça.

Il se mentait, exprès. Bien sûr qu'il voulait qu'elle le trouve. Il avait attendu un an !

* * *

Le vent souffle fort. Et soudain il aperçoit une mèche rouge. Puis deux yeux verts émeraudes, l'un barré par une cicatrice. La fille aux cheveux rouges. Naruto, murmure avec un sourire :

_-The Girl with red hair...Do you love me ?_ (La fille aux cheveux rouges...M'aimes-tu ?)

Elle sourit, ses dents blanches contrastant légèrement avec ses cheveux sanglants.

_-Oh, boy ? I only like boys happy. You are ?_ (Oh, garçon (ou mec) ? J'aime seulement les garçons joyeux. Tu l'es ?)

Naruto fait un pas vers elle, il l'enlace, délicatement.

_-Maybe._ (Peut-être.)

La fille aux cheveux rouges se laisse faire mais elle murmure :

-Tu veux mon nom ?

-Non, je te veux toi. Reste à Konoha.

Elle l'embrasse et tandis que l'univers explose dans la joie, va lui susurrer à l'oreille :

-_Kira Naede_, c'est mon nom, Na-ru-to.

Fin !

Voilà, c'était mon tout premier One-shot, avec une fin que je trouve faite à la va-vite mais que j'aime quand même. Si il y a des fautes dans les phrases en anglais, je m'en excuse, je ne suis pas douée dans cette langue =)

Bref, review s'il vous plaît ^_^


End file.
